


Red Family

by CharmyWizard



Series: Charmy’s Fantasy Stories [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fantasy AU, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard
Summary: Red Fox finally concinces Jupiter Jame to visit a orphanage as a act of good will. But who she meets will change the path of not only her destiny, but of the child she meets
Relationships: Red Fox (TMNT) & Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Charmy’s Fantasy Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897126
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Messenger The Hunter The Prince and The Thief





	Red Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadethestone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadethestone/gifts).



“Jupiter James a-HOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!” comes the loud battle-cry as James kicks open the unlatched door to the orphanage hunched down with his hands in a fighting stance. The children inside immediately stand up and begin to cheer loudly, already crowding around the famed hero. It had taken more than a little bit of persuasion for Red Fox to convince James of come visit the orphanage (more than it would have taken probably a decent person) but she understood that her adoptive father was busy and didn’t like having his schedule filled the to the brim every day. But, as she ducked quietly into the orphanage after him, unnoticed by the screaming kids, she can’t help but smile at their excitement. James is already dubbing them all ‘deputy heroes’ and hoisting several kids to sit on his biceps at a time. 

She finally notices a caretaker trying to get her attention and starts waddling through kids to get to her. “Hey Yolie,” she says with a smile, “I’m sorry it took so long for us to get here.”

“Don’t worry about it it was well worth it.” The old caretaker smiles at the rowdy kids all scrambling for Captain James’ attention. “It’s not often the kids get this excited about anything anymore. Ever since the Queen increased taxes on nonprofit organizations, we haven’t been able to afford as much entertainment.”

“I’m sure the Queen had her reasons.” Red Fox nods sadly, that’s what James would say, who often bragged long about how he met the Queen personally. If he supported her then she had to, as well. “We’ll be sure to leave a donation before we leave.”

Yolie lets out a soft sigh of relief, “That would greatly appreciated. It might help cover the repairs from-“ There’s a loud sound of cracking wood and the old fox lets out an almost distressed sigh, “Oh no not again!!” before hiking up her skirt and hurrying back down the hall. Red Fox glances to make sure that James will be alright without her before hurrying after. She’s surprised to see Yolie duck into the room designated for toddlers. “No not again! Please Raphie you can’t be doing this!!!!! Not again!!”

Red Fox enters the room half expecting to see a ten foot tall monster terrorizing the children. But after glancing around the room for a moment her eyes finally fall on the aggressor who is locked in a tug of war match with the hapless caretaker. Yolie was desperately trying to pull a bar of wood out of the child’s teeth who was braced on all fours like a dog. If it wasn’t for the fact the child was giggling loudly Red Fox would have thought it was malicious. But even after Yolie finally frees the bar from his teeth, the child laughs and sits down.

He’s almost big enough to be mistaken for a five year old, but there's an undoubtedly blank look in his happy green eyes that tells Red he’s no older than two. She wonders why he’s in a bed instead of a crib when she realizes it _had_ been a crib and that the snapping turtle had simply chewed through the bars. And was seemingly proud of himself, judging by his loud giggles and big goofy smile. When Red enters the room, the child looks to her and seems to smile even bigger, if that’s even possible, and she can't’ help but return it. “Is this your menace?” she says in a teasing tone as she tickles the toddler under his chin.

“His name is Raphael, he’s one of our newer children. A ranger dropped him off a few months ago.” Yolie sighs, putting her hand over face, “He’s a sweet boy but he doesn’t know his own strength. And frankly we’re running out of cribs to keep him in.”

“How strong can he-” Red’s question was answered when Raphael suddenly wrapped his arms around her hand, hugging it with surprising strength that makes her jump in alarm. She has to fight her own self-preservation to keep from ripping her hand away. But she’s grateful she doesn’t when the toddler nuzzles his cheek over her hand, as though enjoying the feeling of her fur on his cheek. “He doesn’t seem so bad.”

“He’s not but we’re not equipped to manage a Yokai like him.” Yolie sighs, ”I’ll be honest, I’ve grown rather fond of him, but my superior thinks it might be better to send him to another orphanage more… adept at taking care of destructive Yokai.”

Red Fox can’t help the shiver that escapes her. While most orphanages weren’t as inhospitable as musicals lead people to believe, she had heard of the orphanages for ‘special challenges’. She had never been to one herself, thankfully as a fuzzy cute orphan she hadn’t been seen as a danger to anyone else. But she had seen the kind of people those orphanages had turned out. Most of them ended up as the very criminals that she hunted down. She tried not to imagine this sweet child on the receiving end of a merciless bounty hunter.

She couldn’t.

“Maybe I can talk to James.” She speaks before she realizes what shes doing and has to blink to help center herself. Rephrasing, ”We’ve been talking about recruiting more children into our guild. He’s a little young, but I think he might be a good fit.” The young snapping turtle looks up at her with a head tilt in confusion.

“I-Um.” Yolie starts uncertainly, “Are you sure? He’s a handful.”

Honestly, this wasn’t a decision she wanted to make herself. She was barely old enough to hold a bounty hunting license. But as the young child chirps at her in question, she knows she’s made up her mind. “Yes,” she decides. ”I’m sure.”

Yolie looks to the child with a sad fondness before sighing. “Alright, you’d be doing me and him a favor. I’ll let the Headmistress know of your decision,” she says before turning and walking out of the room. Red Fox looks back to the little big boy. “Alright big guy,” she says softly, heaving the boy into her arms where he immediately reaches for her ears. He’s definitely heavier than he looks. “Don’t make me regret this alright?” she says, not in a cruel way, but in a sincere way that only wants what's best for the boy. The snapping turtle smiles at her again, before leaning forward and tapping his beak against her nose. She can't’ help the weak laugh that escapes her as she rubs her nose. “Raphael huh?I think that’s a good name for you,” she says carrying him off. Neither of them would understand the repercussions of Red Fox’s kindness for years to come.

But for now?

Things are good.


End file.
